Fairy Tales
by Nianko
Summary: Three fairy's were sent to help Arthur and his knights. New knight!There powers and fughting skills are remarkable but what ere there true selfs? And can this women love?Ask that to Galahad, Arin or Lancelot!An atteptive to something differnt
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything.

Well, I know that this is a risky fic but I wanna do it anyway.

Full summary:

A secrete place in the deeps of the world. A place was magic rules. That place is in serious danger with the Saxons treats. There for they sent three of there most powerful warriors. The princes Lupe from the Moon court, the princess Naïve form the Fire court and the princess Lirian form the flower court. They are sent to help the knight's in there task. This three make part of the Magic Land. But can fairy's love? Ask Tristian, Lancelot and Gawain.

Lirian: Lirian is the princess of the royal court of the Flower court. She has the power to control nature. Long brown hair and green eyes. Manages knifes. Has a lirium in the back of her right hand.

Lupe: Princess of The Moon's royal court. Healing, invisibility, mind reading and mind controlling. Uses sword. Has a moon in her back.

Naive: Naive is the princess and a potential heir for the throe of the magic world for being a fairy from one of the four main spirits of the world(Fire, water, air and earth).She controls fire and creates it. Uses a bow. Has a tattoo in her face (The left side, like the ones Guinevere has during the last battle).

These are the main characters. If I'm wasting my time with this fic, be nice and tell me.

**Chapter One**

The dark woods. An enchanted place. Does who were brave enough could reach the darkest part of the woods and notice a faith shine there. But only does truly magic could see that there laid the central of all magic. There laid the Magic Courts. And The Council of The Fairy's. And it's there we begin.

In front of the entire council of magic three fairies were. Lupe, Naïve and Lirian. They were waiting for the council to tell them, would they go to help the mortals.

The council looked at the girls. They were just girls, magical but girls. No more then twenty-five. In immortal way's it was too little. But they were the princess that the prophecies talked about.

"You will go and help the mortal Arthur in his quest. Take as many time as you what"

The three girls bowed and left the place. They walked to the stables and prepared there horses. A glow of white magic and Lupe looked like any women would in the mortal kingdom. A green one and so did Naïve. Finally Lirian did the same.

The mount there horses and ride to Arthur and his knights. Behind stayed the silver walls of Magic.

**Some time after and at the same night that Arthur and his knights are supposed to be free...**

Three strangers approached the city. A black horse, a gold hose and a brown one.

"Who comes there?" Asked the solder.

"We just want to drink something and continue our journey. Open the gates"" Said the person in the black horse.

Quickly there wish granted and they walked in.

The knight's were feasting when three figures had in black clocks passed the hall. Everyone was particularly interested in them.

The girl's when't to talk to the man, the mortals called Bishop Geraniums or something.

. "You will tell Arthur that three more will ride with them to save the family..."Whispered Lupe by the ear of the bishop while he speaked with Arthur.

**End of Chapter...**

Well, it isn't much, but I wanna know if you think I should give it a try. Review.


	2. Lupe, Naive and Lirian

I don't own anything.

I've changed something in the story. There will be no longer romance between Tristian and one of them. There will be a new knight. Arin. I hope you like the new knight and please tell me what I should do to make him more real. Here's his description:

Arin: Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. No facial hair. Well built. Nice and talented in the art of sword. Special marks: A sun in the back of his right hand.

**Chapter Two...**

Arthur was slight shocked. Suddundely a strange air fell upon the room. The bishop went rigid and his eyes shined a bit. Suddundely the air was normal again. Bishop Germaniums looked normal but something in his eyes looked different.

"Oh, and Arthur, to rescue Marius family you will take with you three others, to help you in you're journey. They will meet you at the entrance to leave tomorrow."

"But..."

"No but's Arthur"

**Back to our favourite knight's...**

Three women sat in the shadows. One wore a deep blue dress, the other a deep red and the other a deep green. They sat away from the light to observe the knights.

"I wonder if they find out what we are, what would they do?"

"Hopefully there will be no need for that. We come, we help and we leave"

"Yes, but don't forget the battle is still to come"

"Well anyway I think the battle is going to be fun!"

The other two looked at the third girl. She kept her smile intact.

"And why would that be?"

"First there aren't many chances for us to die. They have to kill us with magic or hurt our soul mates, wish I highly doubt that they would be there, second there cute!"

"Oh, please Lirian!"Said a black haired girl, but couldn't help to smile.

The girl named after Lirian smiled. She had the gift of making people smile even in the most improbable places or situations.

"Still we need to be alert, we can not let the knight get hurt!"

"Why is that?" Asked Lirian.

"Because they could lose hope and come back and don't fight!"

Now it was time for Lirian to look surprised. Lupe always managed to state something that the others couldn't.

"You really have some logic, Lupe..."

"Oh well, I know!"

"Naïve, what's the cutes one of them, for you?"

Naïve looked around. They all seemed big and hairy. Maybe that was part of there charm. Her eyes fell upon a hazel eye knight.

"The one sitting by the one with tattoos on his face"

"The one with the sun on his hand?"

"Yes"

"He looked nice!"Ansewerd Lirian.

"Nice?" Asked Naïve raising her eyebrows.

"Aye"

"Who looks better then him?" Asked Naïve looking around.

"The one with blue grey eyes!"Ansewed Lirian looking directly at the knight.

**Knight's PVO**

The knights all felt slightly uncomfortable as if they were being watched.

Tristan looked around and saw three women looking at them. This would be normal, but this three had something different. There eyes glowed with something awkward. Something he couldn't understand. But they remind him of something.

Galahad felt eyes upon him he followed the gaze and meet a pair of two bright green eyes. They remind him of the woods and the forest. Those eyes belonged to a woman in the shadows. His mind was taken of her as Arthur arrived.

**The girls...**

**Lupe's POV**

Arthur just informed his knight's that they are going on a last mission. I don't know what made them more angry. The fact that they had to sacrifice there freedom or the fact that Rome was sending more with them. I couldn't help but to smirk.

Me, Naïve and Lirian with seven men in a long journey. I pity them. Will they be able to handle Lirian's sense of humour that sometimes is equal to insanity or Naïve's kindness and explosive temper. Or my mysterious personality yet fun around friends.

He all are different but so equal that may enervate the knights. This may be fun, after all...

**End of Chapter...**

**Camreyn: Thank you and I will try to find one that I can actually send the chapters, because I couldn't send them to a person that asked me if I wanted her to be. And don't worry I will keep the story's fine and regularly updated. **

**2pnkrck4ths: Thank you, I glad you like the story and I wil update soon(here it is)**

**Verteri Lunum: I'm happy you liked it!**

I just wanna say that Naïve's name is pronounce "Nái-ve" like knife but with a N.

Review(And be nice!)


End file.
